


Pass to the Left

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Kihyun's been having a rough time lately. He doesn't want to think, doesn't want to make any decisions, he just wants to lie face down in bed and never move again.His roommates Changkyun and Jooheon think they have a better idea: smoke him out and cuddle while watching bad horror films.





	Pass to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> i think we're all still hurting and this was my way of trying to feel a little better.

The front door slams shut, causing Jooheon and Changkyun’s heads to swivel towards the sound like two puppies. Kihyun ignores them in favor of shuffling into his bedroom. He immediately drops his backpack to the floor and strips off his restrictive work pants, down to his underwear. Once that’s done, Kihyun lets himself belly flop onto his bed. He decides he has no plans on getting up. 

He doesn’t hear the pattering of footsteps until there’s a knock on his door.

“Hey, Ki, you alright?” Jooheon’s voice floats through the door, but Kihyun doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to. There’s another knock. “Can we come in?”

Kihyun grunts loudly and uncommitted, not really caring either way. His door creaks open and then two warm bodies join him on the bed.

“Kihyun, your ass is hanging out of these briefs,” Changkyun mutters, fingers poking at the exposed skin. Kihyun just grunts again. The poking gets more insistent until he reaches back and swats his younger roommate. 

“They’re not briefs,” Kihyun sighs. He wiggles a little, pulling the fabric down back over his ass and rolls onto his back. He stares past Jooheon and Changkyun, instead choosing to let his eyes unfocus. He doesn’t see the two younger roommates lock eyes, Changkyun motioning wildly at Jooheon. Jooheon exaggeratedly shrugs before laying a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Kihyun, do you wanna eat some pizza? Or ramen? I think Hoseok left some from last time he was here.”

Kihyun lets out a load whine and limply drops an arm onto his face. “No, Hoseok took it all back with him because Minhyuk’s staying with him.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Kihyun rolls onto his side, purposely ignoring the squeak Changkyun makes when he knees his roommate in the thigh. He doesn’t want to think about Minhyuk. He doesn’t want to think about Hoseok. He doesn’t want to think about what to eat or what to do tonight. 

There’s enough on his plate without more being added.

He hears Jooheon and Changkyun whispering, nothing fully understandable with how quickly they speak to each other. And then he’s being hoisted up.

“What the fuck, kids?”

“We’re going into the bathroom,” declares Changkyun. Kihyun lets himself be drag-led into the bathroom. His roommates shove him onto the toilet and Jooheon turns on the shower while Changkyun disappears for a couple seconds. Kihyun sighs and leans against the back of the toilet, watching Jooheon scroll through his phone. 

Changkyun returns with Sheila, the house bong, a three-foot tall fucker, and his smoking box. “Look. We know things are stressful. Work is shit, your dissertation is due, and you haven’t been laid in forever. We’re smoking you out.”

“What if I don’t  _ wanna _ be smoked out,” Kihyun grumbles. That’s a lie. He desperately wants to be smoked out, but he also just wants to be contrary. He glances up in time to see Changkyun roll his eyes so far back into his head that Kihyun is sure he’s looking at his brain.

“You want to be smoked out.” Changkyun balances the bong on his knee as he sits delicately on their sink. “But you also wanna argue. Save it until we’re stoned, boo.”

Kihyun sighs and scrolls through his Facebook feed, listening as Changkyun packs the bowl after replacing the bong water. Jooheon hums something under his breath and normally that would piss Kihyun off, but today it’s kind of soothing. Changkyun nudges him and when Kihyun looks up, he’s shoving Sheila into Kihyun’s hands. “First honors.”

Kihyun lights up and takes a hit. He nearly chokes himself on the smoke, having to put his palm over the mouthpiece. Jooheon giggles and takes the bong from Kihyun and finishes any of the remaining smoke. And so how that’s how it goes, Sheila being passed around and around until they finish the bowl. By the time they get through the it, the bathroom is hazy with smoke and Kihyun is well and truly stoned. Changkyun is hugging Jooheon from behind, and both of them watch Kihyun with heavy eyes.

“Can we cuddle,” Kihyun finds himself asking. He doesn’t mean to ask it, but now that he’s said it he decides he doesn’t really want to take it back. Jooheon giggles his little jingly laugh and nods. Changkyun is already nodding and reaching out to Kihyun. “On the couch?”

“Sure, wherever you want, Ki,” the youngest man drawls.

The three of them move into the living room. Jooheon fumbles with their TV, bringing up Netflix. They settle onto the couch, Kihyun between Changkyun and Jooheon. They pull blankets up to their chins and put on another bad zombie movie.

“Why do we always watch these,” Kihyun mutters. “Aren’t you scared of these, Jooheon?”

“Not these.” Jooheon nuzzles into Kihyun’s neck. “They’re too dumb to be scared of.”

Kihyun revels the warmth when Changkyun gives him a kiss on the cheek. Kihyun turns and stares at Changkyun. The younger man just pokes his cheek before smiling again. “We should kiss more, Ki.”

“What?”

“He said you should kiss more.” Jooheon is impossibly close and Kihyun is so warm and comfortable. He loops an arm across Kihyun’s stomach and pulls even closer. Changkyun rests his head on Kihyun’s shoulder and intertwines their fingers. The TV continues on, screams and bad acting playing out on screen.

He feels so loved it’s almost overwhelming.

“But…friends don’t kiss.” Kihyun feels his body melt into the two embracing him, acting as anchors for his drifting mind.

“Friends can kiss,” insists Changkyun. To prove his point he kisses the corner of Kihyun’s mouth. If Kihyun was more sober he probably would’ve turned red, or yelled at Changkyun. Instead he just smiles a little, feeling a little mentally wobbly.

“Yeah, see?” Jooheon places a delicate kiss on Kihyun’s other cheek. “Friends can totally kiss.”

Kihyun blinks quickly, a wave of emotion crashing into him. He feels first his chin shake, then his lips pressing together, before he crumbles under the weight. Changkyun and Jooheon immediately cuddle closer, murmuring soft nothings into his body, soft hands rubbing soothingly up and down his arms and sides. Kihyun cries and cries, whole body shaking from his sobs. 

He doesn’t stop until he finally collapses into Jooheon and Changkyun’s arms. They never stop whispering how much they love him, how good he’s been. How he’s been handling everything so well. They never tell him he doesn’t need to cry, that he should stop. They just let him and hold him tighter when a particularly strong sob rips through him. Changkyun kisses his tear-streaked cheeks, his runny nose, his clammy forehead. Jooheon nuzzles into his shoulder, fingers pressing into his sides as he speaks praises into Kihyun’s body.

The movie is long forgotten; no one really cared about it in the first place. Kihyun’s breathing evens out and slows. His eyes shut slowly and he falls asleep. When he wakes up, his mouth is dry and his skin feels crusty, but both Changkyun and Jooheon still cuddle him. They’ve moved on to watching some anime and there’s pizza on the coffee table, but they still hold him close. 

“How long was I asleep?” Kihyun needs some water, wow. His throat croaks a bit and his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. Changkyun giggles and hands him a glass of something. It smells like iced tea and lemonade. Kihyun’s pretty sure they don’t have that in their apartment. Whatever.

“Probs an hour,” Jooheon replies, mouth full of pizza. He puts his plate down and grabs a slice of pizza before holding it up to Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun blinks for a second, but then he finally takes a bite.

“Do you feel better?” Kihyun can feel Changkyun searching his face and he’s hyper aware of how they’re all still pressed so close together and he is definitely still not wearing pants.

Despite that, Kihyun does in fact feel better. He’s still a bit high, still feels his mind working sluggishly and never holding onto one thought for too long. He nods as he chews and pretends to hate when Changkyun gives him another kiss and Jooheon squeals a little too loudly. 

He’s grateful to have friends like this, ones who know what to do when Kihyun doesn’t want to function. Sure, his problems are still there, but at least for a couple hours he didn’t feel so alone. 

But maybe that’s all he ever needed in the first place. 

Some kisses and cuddles and weed.

Nothing better.

**Author's Note:**

> take care of yourselves yall. drink water, eat some tasty food, cuddle an animal or plushie. do what you need to do to make it through the day. 
> 
> i love you all.


End file.
